Mario
Not to be confused with s Mario and Sonic at the Dream Olympic Games. Mario & Sonic at the Dream Olympic Games is an upcoming sports game and is the seventh installment of the Mario & Sonic series. Unlike past installments, this isn't based on any real-world Olympics, but instead it takes place in the worlds of Mario and Sonic. It'll released for the Nintendo Switch on June 23rd, 2021 in America, June 24th in Afro-Eurasia, and June 25th in Oceania. Like Tokyo 2020, most characters wear appropriate sports clothing depending on the chosen event. While 2D Events are absent (due to limitations), the game features events from the Summer and Winter games. The game, instead, introduces Fusion Events, where the event combines several events and take place in a specific universe. Modes Action & Answer Tour This mode is about playing in Olympic Events with questions thrown in within the events and answering them. Gameplay The players compete for points by travelling to a number of different venues and answering questions that occur in the middle of events. *The player can choose to play 4, 6 or 8 rounds. **Each round is an event, which is mostly determined randomly. **There are some random events that can happen during gameplay, which can occur either before or after a minigame. *A random minigame is selected based on where the event takes place in. **The title for each minigame is usually named "(description) & Answer". **A minigame with the same title may not necessarily be played the same way, depending on the question that is asked for the minigame. *The multiplayer formation for the minigame may not necessarily be the same as the multiplayer formation of the event that is being played. *Players play the event according to the minigame's rules and score points based on their results. **The player can view the tutorial for an event, or practice an event before trying it out for real. **The way a player inputs an answer to a question varies depending on the event and minigame. *After the end of all the rounds, the player with the highest score wins. **If there is a tie for 1st, a tiebreaker question is held among the players that tie. If three or more players tie for 1st, a tiebreaker question will only determine the winner; all other players receive 2nd place. **If there is a tie for 2nd or 3rd place, it will not be broken and the players that tie share that position. Point System In most cases, 10 points are awarded to the winner of a minigame. However, this can change at certain points of a game, such as when it is the final round. It is possible for multiple players to be correct depending on how the minigame was played. There are some minigames that award a different number of points to players in the order they answered or where they finished in: There are some minigames where all players are always correct, even if they finish with a score of 0 on that minigame. There are other minigames where points are solely based off how many points they earned in the minigame, and there are also extra chances to earn more points depending on what happens in the game. When it is the final round, the amount of points the winner can earn changes to a number between 24 and 80, which is based off the sum of the displays of all players, which range from 3 to 10. If the last minigame can award partial points to players, the amount of points that would be earned normally, multiplied by one-tenth the maximum amount of points possible for that round, would be the amount of points the player would earn for that round; if the result is not a whole number, it is rounded down. Scoreboard The scoreboard in Action & Answer Tour shows the position and how many points each player has accumulated over the course of the game, which is always shown at the start of a match, during intermissions, and at the end of a match, the scoreboard will be hidden for the duration of the event until the event ends. Potential Modes *'Beijing' **Circuit Mode **Mission Mode *'Vancouver / London' **Festival Mode **Training Mode **Party Games / London Party *'Sochi / Tokyo' **Medley Mania **Worldwide VS **Legends Showdown / Story Mode *'Rio' **Tournaments **Heroes Showdown Characters Playable The game features a total of 60 playable characters. Unlike past games, all characters from Team Mario and Team Sonic are playable in every single event, with the 20 playable characters that have been playable since the second installment are playable from the start. This is the first game in the series to have traditional unlockable characters, being unlocked through the different modes. Once again, Miis don't appear as playable characters. Instead, 12 characters from several Nintendo and Sega properties are playable instead, who need to be unlocked. While the character typing has returned, they've all been renamed (yet still give the same meaning). They're now named: Balanced (balanced stats), Technical (favouring Skill and Balance), Speedy (favouring Speed and Acceleration), and Powerful (favouring Strength and Stamina). Team Mario Unlocking Criteria Team Sonic Unlocking Criteria Other Unlocking Criteria Supporting Characters These characters are playable in certain events, but are not selectable and have limited functionalities than other playable characters. Non-Playable Referees *Lakitu *Shy Guy *Orbot *Cubot Audience Members Events Venues Each venue would host an event category, so a venue could host multiple events. In total, there are 34 venues across the worlds. Collectibles Music As in the previous installments, music can be collected. Each character has a specific theme, and if the character is unlockable, the song associated with them will be unlocked with said character. Music can also be obtained from item stands. ''Mario'' series ''Sonic'' series Category:Olympic Games Category:Sports Games Category:Crossovers Category:Mario (series) Category:Sonic (series) Category:Topaz Central